


Nice Tie Carisi ;)

by TiredBisexual



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Everyone Finds Out, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Sonny is running late one day and picks up the wrong tie.Of course the squad notice. Oops.





	Nice Tie Carisi ;)

Nice Tie Carisi ;)

    2 months, 2 months. That's how long Rafael & Sonny had kept their relationship a secret. They both decided to keep a secret until they knew that the relationship was gonna last. It had be fun, stealing kisses from each other in work, stealing looks from each other from across the room. They were in their own little bubble and it was perfect.

 

It changed one day, Sonny woke up, Rafael laying on his chest, it was perfect. Sonny turned over and looked at the alarm clock, it was flashing " shit" Sonny whispered , trying not to wake Rafael. He reached for his  phone on the nightstand next to him. "OH FUCK" Sonny shouted, Rafael was awake now. Sonny pushed Rafael off him. " Shit, Raf, it's 9am, i have to be in work in 30 minutes!", Sonny was now rushing around Rafael's apartment looking for his clothes.

 

Sonny looked at his phone as he rushed into the precinct "Half 9, made it!". "Oh nice of you to join us Carisi" Fin said as he walked past. " oh come on, im on time!" Sonny said.  Sonny sat next to Amanda " How's Jesse doing?, missing her  Uncle Sonny i bet?" Sonny joked. " well shes missing your food, i can tell you that. she hates it when i cook" Amanda said. Sonny laughed " Poor girl, dont blame her".  " Ha ha ha, hilarious" Amanda replied sarcastically. Amanda rolled her eyes and then her eyes got caught on Sonny's tie, she chuckled. " Whats funny?" Sonny asked, " oh nothing" Amanda replied as she walked away.

 

Sonny was sent on the coffee run, when he came back into the precinct, he found the squad in Liv's office. They looked like they were having a serious discussion. Sonny entered the office and everyone went silent, odd  Sonny thought. " You guys talking about me?" Sonny joked, even though he knew they were. Liv was the first one to speak " That's a nice tie Carisi, may i ask where you got it from?". Sonny looked down at his tie "Shit" he muttered. It was Rafael's tie. Rafael's tie, that he wore yesterday. 

 

The squad  erupted into laughter " oh come on Carisi, just come out with, You and Barba ey?" Fin said raising his eyebrow. Sonny went bright red. It was made even worse when Rafael walked into the office, he looked so confused at the sight in front of him, " poor raf" Sonny thought. " Whats so funny?" Rafael said. The room got louder with laughter. Rafael was even  more confused. " Oh just discussing Sonny's new tie, what do you think Counsellor? Nice right?" Amanda piped in. Sonny was now looking at the floor, blushing like mad. Rafael's eyes widened as he saw Sonny's tie, he was wondering where that went.  After what seemed forever, Rafael said " well the secrets out, guess we should sign some disclosure forms now" Sonny took his eyes off the floor, he looked at  Rafael and smiled. 

" oh great, we're gonna have to deal with them being all gross and in love now" Fin said as he walked out of the office. " Okay, can we go back to work now?" Liv said and as Rafael was about to walk out she said " Oh dont think you're getting away with this, i wanna talk about how you finally caved to Carisi". Rafael rolled his eyes " Hilarious,  I'm never gonna hear the end of this am i?".  Olivia laughed " oh god no!". 

"sorry, i was in rush this morning, i picked up the first tie i saw. I didn't realise." Sonny rambled. "It's fine Sonny, lets talk about clearing a draw for you over dinner tonight". Rafael said. Sonny was about to walk away when Rafael said " So we're not secret anymore.." "Yeah, guess so, never gonna hear the end of it now" Sonny smiled. " Oh its gonna get worse, when i do this" Rafael said. Before Sonny could say anything, Rafael was kissing that confused look off his face. The squad room wolf-whistled, " Get a room you two!" Fin shouted. " Oh we will, later" Rafael whispered into Sonny's ear.

Safe to say, the squad didn't stop with the jokes and digs about Rafael being his boyfriend, but you know what ?, Sonny didn't care, he was in love and he was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i wrote this in 20 minutes, so its a bit rushed. Sorry if its rubbish. Im still new to this.
> 
> Comments are welcome ( just go on easy on me if they're negative)


End file.
